


Just Stay

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Clint watches as the reader goes through dating all the wrong men. Can he get her to stay?WARNINGS: ENDS IN SMUT, NSFW





	Just Stay

 

 

*****

_Waiting for the time to pass you by,_  
Hope the winds of change would change your mind,  
I could give a thousand reasons why  
And I know you

You stumbled out of the elevator, holding your fingers to your lips you let out a rather loud “SHHHH!” The man behind you snickering as he caught you by the waist.

It was what you did after missions. You needed a way to relax. So you went out. You creeped along the wall noting the light from the tv on in the common room. You looked over your shoulder making a panicked face and pointing to the long hallway which led to the rooms. He stifled a laugh as he caught you pressing you against the wall, lips on yours. You reached up wrapping your arms around his neck.

It was just never the right feeling. You weren’t sure what you wanted but this was as good as it was gonna get so you would take it.

“AHEM,” you jumped away from Rick, Nick, Biff-whatever. “You could just go to your room.”

“Ahhheyyy, Clint.” You felt your face heat, “yeah…I didnt know anyone was up.” You hadnt seen him around except on missions, of course he would show up now.

Clint rolled his eyes, before you caught him size up your date. His mouth turning down at the corners. For some reason that irritated you, “yeah…c'mon Nick,” you murmured with as little slur as you could.

“Its Jack,” he corrected, still he followed as you tugged at his hand.

Clint sighed and moved to the common room irritated. He tried to focus on the movie, but all he could think of was you. You calling out Dick’s name, you moving under Dick, your plump lips calling out his name. He turned off the tv and hurled the remote at the couch, it missed and crashed against the wall breaking.

Clint sighed and dropped his head into his hands as he leaned forwards. He stood quickly and decided he would go hit the punching bag till he forgot about you and Biff.

_All you have to do is stay a minute_  
Just take your time  
The clock is ticking  
So stay  
All you have to do is wait a second

  
***

Tony smirked as you shuffled into the kitchen handing you a cup of coffee. “Morning princess,” he greeted. You answered with a grunt before sipping the coffee a grateful moan slipping past your lips. “Is that what it sounds like?”

You frowned, “what are you talking about?” You asked clearing your throat.

Tony laughed, “caught the wrong guy doing the walk of shame this morning.”

You rolled your eyes, “wrong guy?”

Tony sighed as you took a seat at the counter. “Yeah, remember who your talking to princess. I know why its always the wrong guy. It never feels right, something is always a bit…off. Its never the right feeling.”

Your gaze snapped up, meeting his gleeful stare. You frowned, he was playing with you, “fuck off Tony.”

He cackled, “look I’m just saying. Your never gonna…be happy till you find the right one. Maybe you should start looking.” He gave you a pointed look.

You snorted before talking a gulp of your coffee, “who you got in mind? Cause I don’t see anyone right.”

Clint walked in, he looked at you and Tony, hands rubbing a towel over his head before he dropped it on you. You grumbled untangling yourself from the wet cloth when he leaned in and pecked you on the cheek.

“Ready?” He sighed when you looked at him quizzicaly. “Y/N you asked me to help you train today!” He rolled his eyes, hands on hips, “guess Dick made you forget huh?”

Tony nearly spit his coffee staring at Clint, then you.

You fought the urge to hit Clint. “If you must know it was Jack, and it just slipped my mind is all.” Clint grunted before he turned around grabbing a mug and began pouring himself some coffee. You frowned and looked at him apologetically when he finally turned back around. “I won’t take long to get ready I promise.” You paused as he shrugged, then hurried off with a sigh.

“Nice,” Tony uttered.

“Shut up.”

“You know you could always tell her.”

Clint side eyed his friend, staying silent for a moment. Of course Tony would know, he watched everything and everyone. “Tell her what?”

“Yeah tell me what?” You asked coming back in.

“Nothing, lets get going,” Clint said before Tony could open his mouth. He glared back at him as you walked ahead of him. Tony motioned with his hands to grab your ass. Clint shook his head flicking him his middle finger.

You looked over your shoulder as you heard Tony break out in laughter.

_All you have to do is stay_  
So stay  
All you have to do is take a minute  
So take your time  
The clock is ticking so stay  
Just wait a second  
Your hands on mine

*****

You looked at yourself in the mirror. The black dress hugged you in all the right spots, you smiled at your reflection before dropping your head.

You had been ready to call it a night, not wanting to go out after having your ass handed to you on the mat by Clint. He had been especially hard on your during target practice as well. You weren’t sure what you had done to irritate him, but you knew it had been something.

Once you got back to the rooms dragging yourself in Nat had taken one look at you and declared a girls night out. On account of you looking like shit. She invited Wanda and Maria as well.

You looked at your phone as it chimed, text from Nat. [Where you at?!]

You typed out a response, [be down in a moment!]

There was a knock at your door and you called out to them, “come in.”

Clint poked his head in before he let the door slide open. “Damn,” he uttered his eyes running down the length if your body.

You smiled grabbing your purse. “Yeah well, gonna go get the next ‘Jack’.”

Clint stopped you as you made to move past him, his large hand on your tummy. You frowned as you felt a shiver run through you.  _Something_  had been off about him today and you ended up fighting with all you had while training with him on the mat. He hadn’t held back either dropping you on your back especially hard, tears had sprung immediately to your eyes and he had apologized.

Clint stared at you, there it was again, he wasnt telling you something and it was starting to grind on your nerves. It had been like this, your once closest friend drifting away. Not saying what he wanted to and you had  _tried_  to get him to talk, but he wouldnt. And so you sought out a bar and the hottest guy to take home and at least fill your bed if they couldn’t fill the growing emptiness within your chest.

“What Clint?” It came out harsher than you had intended but fuck it. You were tired of his crap.

“Y/N….just stay,” came his quiet voice.

You felt your chest ache as you heard the plea in his voice. “Why? Why should I Clint?” He didn’t answer his blue eyes dropping from y/e/c. “You need to give me a reason to stay…or….” You pulled away taking a step towards the door.

You let out a surprised cry as he moved, god you had seen him move in the middle of fights, but this…

Clint wrapped you up in his arms, pulling you flush against his hard frame, lips crashing down on yours. You sighed, now  _this_  was the feeling you had been searching for.

You let your fingers shuffle through his hair, scratching at the nape of his neck. He growled and you shivered. Moaning as his hands ran down your back sliding down over your ass so he could cup it in his large hands. You jerked forwards into him and let out a small ‘oh’ as you felt him hard against your thigh.

He smirked at you, blue eyes dilating as he picked you up, your purse falling to the floor. “You okay?” He asked laying you down onto the bed, his hard body covering yours. You nodded as he kissed you once more. His tongue pressing into your mouth to swirl around yours, gently massaging, before he caught your bottom lip in his teeth.

You arched up into him. God, this was what you had been searching for. Clint pressed between your legs, dress sliding up as he moved his knee higher, you moaned as his clothed erection pressed against your hot core. “Cliiinnt,” you whined lifting your hips up into his.

He ground his hips into yours making you cry his name again. God, his name coming from your lips was heaven, just as he knew it would be. You were beyond ready when he moved to unbuckle his belt, you watched impatienly as he pushed his pants down.

Biting down hard on your bottom lip you tasted blood as he shoved your dress up around your hips before pushing your lace panties aside and rubbed the head of his cock along your folds. “Ready?” he asked eyes locking on yours.

You lifted your hips in response and gasped as he slid in, inch by inch. You tossed your head to the side, he was so wide! “Fuck Clint!” You gasped gripping his forearms, he paused face twisted in concentration.

“Too much?” He asked concerned.

“Dammit, dont you dare stop!” You dropped your head back onto the pillow. Clint bit his lip, moving slowly into you. He groaned at how tight you were around him, giving you time to stretch and adjust to his width before sinking in deeper.

Clint groaned when he was finally buried fully in you. He dropped forwards, holding still for a moment. Waiting, enjoying the feel of your tight hot sheath around his dick. You gasped up at him and it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

He pulled out a bit and he knew he was wrong. He could watch you forever and never understand how you could be so beautiful. “Fuck,” he pulled back almost slipping out of you before surging forwards and bottoming out. You cried out, legs wrapping around him tightly.

His hands slid along the length of your legs, up along your sides and along your arms, till they reached your hands. Pinning yours above your head, fingers entwining with yours. He locked eyes with you again before moving.

Your breath hitched at how intimate it was. You couldnt look away as he moved in and out of you, slowly building the fire inside of you. He leaned down, lips brushing against yours urging you to tilt your head up to meet his kiss.

Clint took his time, he loved feeling you grip around his hard dick, the feel of you as he pulled out, the way you gasped, the flush of your skin, how you parted your lips.

“Clint…ohh, god…yes…"you moaned softly under him the burning inside too much. His hands left yours, fingers brushing against your cheek his thumb skimming over your bottom lip. You sucked it in between your lips, tongue running along the pad of his wide thumb and his eyes were rooted to your mouth as you sucked on it.

“Goddamn,” he growled and thrust into you, you cried out as he hit your g-spot. He pulled out and thrust into you harder, faster, targeting that sweet spot with his uncanny accuracy, making you moan oh so beautifully. You cried out under him, your orgasm building quicker and whimpered when his thumb found your clit ruthlessly running circles around it.

Your hips snapped up into his touch, you gasped unable to catch a breath under the onslaught of pleasure. “Clint! CLINT! FUCK…GONNA, ohhhhhh, g-gonna!” You came up off the bed, wrapping your arms about his neck.

“I want you come baby,” he nipped at your earlobe as he pummled into you, and you came. Screaming his name as the explosion rocked you to your core. Clint sat back, pulling you onto his lap. His hands at your hips lifting you up and pushing you back down onto his cock, guiding you to ride him. His own hips snapping up into you, you held on as you began to come down. His lips on your neck, teeth scraping across your pulse before he bit down on it making you cry out yet again.

You lifted your hips and dropped them down, slowly beginning to control the pace, soon you were riding him quickly and he moaned. Your hands on his shoulders you let your head fall back exposing your neck as you bounced on his dick almost coming off of it before settling back down on it completely.

Clint growled and pushed you onto your back, quickly following to bury himself inside you. You raked at his back as he thrust in, hips stuttering unrythmycally you knew he was close and clenched your pussy down around him. He cried out burying his face in the crook of your neck to muffle his scream as he came deep inside of you.

Clint planted sweet kisses along your neck as you tried to capture your breath. “Goddamn woman,” he panted after a minute, “how did you do that?!”

You giggled, “you like that?” You asked peeking up at him.

“I wasn’t ready for that at all!” He let out a huff of air as he slowly moved out of you. “Shit…”

“I’m on the pill, its okay,” you reached up as he slumped onto the bed beside you, his eyes closed as you ran your fingers along his strong jaw, your own eyes becoming heavy. “Clint?”

He blinked his eyes open, dark blue staring back at you. “Y/N,” he breathed it out, and yet it felt like he was whispering the secrets of the world to you.

He smiled at your uncertain expression and pulled you closer till your back was pressed against his chest. “Hmmm, can we just…take a minute?”

You nodded sleep already claiming you.

_all you have to do is take a minute  
Just take your time  
The clock is ticking   
So stay_


End file.
